warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heart of the Cats
book is written by Wolfy10, Peroncat, and LightstormWarrior. enjoy! *waves* ThunderClan Leader: Stormstar - blue she-cat with yellow stripes and orange eyes Deputy: Moonheart - brown tom with yellow eye Medicine Cats: Springheart - black she-cat with leaf-green eyes apprentice, Mintpaw - silver tom with mint-green eyes, his spine injured Warriors: Diamondheart - gold tabby she-cat with white stripes Yarrowshade - orange tom with brown eyes Firestorm - flame colored she-cat with minty green eyes apprentices: Lionpaw - golden tom with green eyes, mentored by Firestorm Willowpaw - brown she-cat with black stripes, mentored by Yarrowshade Featherpaw - silver she-cat with blue eyes, mentored by Diamondheart Queens: Peachpelt - blue-grey she-cat with orange eyes and a black tail (mother to Bluekit, Jadekit, and foster mother of Prospectkit) Shiningmoon - silver she-cat with gold eyes (mother to Streamkit and Leafkit) elder: Mousewhisker - grey she-cat with only one grey eye ShadowClan Leader: Watermelonstar - dark gray she-cat with watermelon skin green eyes, former kittypet Deputy: Brownfoot - dark gray fur with brown stripes, she-cat with yellow eyes Medicine cat: Stalewhisker - silver tom with amber eyes, formerly ThunderClan warriors: Flamefire - reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes Bushspring - black tom with ocean blue eyes Flowerheart - white she-cat with golden splotches and orange eyes apprentices: Jinglepaw - flame she-cat with green eyes, Firestorm's nephew, mentored by nobody Shorepaw - tan tom with ocean blue eyes, mentored by Bushspring Sagepaw - white tom with greenish-blue eyes, mentored by Watermelonstar Queens: Lavenderwing - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Wildkit and Woodkit) elders: Troutclaw - blue tom with brown eyes Brightear - cream she-cat with blue eyes WindClan Leader:Sweetstar - cream she-cat with soft blue eyes deputy: Oakfur - tan tom with green eyes Medicine cats: Jayspring - white she-cat with blind silver eyes apprentice, Rabbitpaw - brown tom with blue eyes warriors: Kalionstrike - yellow tom with black spots and silver eyes Moonshine - grey tabby she-cat with lime green eyes Hailstorm - white she-cat with blue eyes Hollowfoot - black tom with green eyes Hummingbird - yellow she-cat with green eyes apprentices: Stonepaw - gray and black tom with amber eyes, mentored by Hummingbird Petalpaw - dark cream she-cat with mint eyes, mentored by Kalionstrike Queen: Frostpelt - silver she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Heartkit and Thrushkit) elder: Whiteear - white tom with blue eyes RiverClan Leader: Hawkstar - blue and white tom with green eyes Deputy: Ravenstrike - black she-cat with black eyes Medicine cat: Illeyfeather - cream she-cat with black eyes warriors: Jinkwhisker - red tom with blue eyes, former kittypet Sailstream - pale blue she-cat with brown eyes Palewing - pale ginger tom with lemon yellow eyes Hailfire - frost colored tom with orange eyes apprentice: Gingerpaw - ginger tom with brown stripes, mentored by Palewing Amberpaw - yellow she-cat with blue stripes, mentored by Hailfire queens: Featherwing - silver she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Wrenchkit elder: Snakestrike - silver tom with snake-like tooth and amber eyes SkyClan Leader: Miststar - white and silver tom with gold eyes deputy: Fawnwing - silver tom with grey eyes Medicine cat: Sparkwing - silver and white she-cat with green eyes warriors: Icewhisker - white tom with cloudy blind blue eyes Brightfire - ginger and white she-cat Firewhisker - pale ginger tom with darker stripes, and a twisted paw Snowheart - white she-cat with green eyes Hailstripe - white tom with silver stripes and yellow eyes Liontail - gold she-cat with tail like lion and orange eyes Queens: Adderswing - yellow she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes(mother to Forestkit, Swiftkit, Dawnkit, and Cloudkit) apprentices: Jetpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes, mentored by Fawnwing Applepaw - pale yellow she-cat with apple seed-brown eyes, mentored by Brightfire elders: Dawnheart - white she-cat with cloudy blind silver eyes cats outside the Clans Blazing stars - gold and silver tabby she-cat with sparkling blue and gold eyes. not the part of the rogue Gramps - black tom with reddish brown eyes, leader of rogue Nail - yellow she-cat with amber eyes, rogue Prologue(written by Firestorm) black tom was spotted by yellow tom. black tom was talking to gold kittypet. "oh, Hollowfoot... promise me to make this she-kit as a fine warrior." kittypet said. "I will, Strawberry.I will." Hollowfoot replied calmly. "bye. may stars light your path." and they touched nose for once and they headed to their own territories. yellow tom ran to the camp quick as he can. what he saw was terrible. Hollowfoot? noble warrior of WindClan and my brother? no way!! there was no way that was true. absolutely not. chapter one (also written by Firestorm) you're exiled from the WindClan! you are a traitor! a traitor!! (Sweetstar, Oakfur, and Kalionstrike) Hollowfoot hummed as he went back into his territory beside the lake. he had thrown away the she-kit he carried, in the ThunderClan territory. "H-Hollowfoot..." Hollowfoot's mate, Frostpelt shooked. and Hollowfoot's apprentice, Petalpaw, also seemed to be gone. "what is going on, Frostpelt, my love?" Hollowfoot asked. "you..." Frostpelt fainted. Sweetstar announced. " Hollowfoot! is! a Traitor! you're exiled from the WindClan! you're a traitor! a traitor!!" Oakfur, Kalionstrike, and Sweetstar yowled. "you were my noble father, great mentor of Petalpaw, and great brother of Kalionstrike. we heard it all from Kalionstrike-- that you're a traitor!!!" Oakfur screeched. "I will announce it in front of every cats beside the lake--the gathering day will be your last day, Hollowfoot. so today will be your last day!!" Sweetstar yowled. chapter two (also written by Firestorm) I can do whatever I want to do, Stormkit. yes, you're leader of ThunderClan but that doesn't means that you're my boss who is telling me what to do. - Peachpelt to Stormstar pretty blue-grey she-cat with black tail and orange eyes was hunting. "Pea---ch---pel----t--" a voice called she-cat. blue-grey she-cat thought, that is probably my sister, Stormstar... she could've ignored it but she stayed still until blue she-cat approached her. "oh, hello, Stormstar, how come our great, graceful, helpful, and beautiful leader came here to meet me?" Peachpelt snarled softly. "Peachpelt, I am ordering you to stop wandering and roaming through the territories right now!" Peachpelt's sister, Stormstar growled. "I don't care, I can do whatever I want, Stormkit. yes, you are leader of ThunderClan but that doesn't means that you're my boss who is telling me what to do!" Peachpelt hissed back. "hey, don't pretend like you're leader..." "I am not, I am just doing my thing. wandering around, finding something mew... so if you feel excuse me, I've gotta go." Peachpelt said. "I'm not letting you go!" Stormstar snarled, showing her bare teeth. "oh yes? let's fight!!" Peachpelt snarled back. "STOP! STORMSTAR, PEACHPELT, BOTH STOP!!!" Moonheart yowled. they were about to bite each other's throat. "please, Stormstar, and Peachpelt, my love, APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER!!!!!!" Moonheart let out a mrrow of laughter. "NNOOO WAYYYY!" two sisters screamed. "than I will make you groom each other!!" Moonheart said, laughing too hard. "FINE! sorry!" sisters apologized but they didn't seemed to feel real sorry. "good. now do whatever you want to do." Moonheart smiled. "huh? who is this? a kit?" Peachpelt said. "it is a kit. it's a golden tabby she-cat with black stripes!" Moonheart smiled. "I guess StarClan wants us to kit this kit." "let's seeeeee...... what would be good name for you?" Peachpelt said. "a-ha! I will name you Prospectkit!" Peachpelt exclaimed. "good name." Moonheart smiled and nuzzled Peachpelt. Chapter Three (written By Wolfy10) fine, exile me. I'll be just fine without WindClan. - Moonshine to Sweetstar Moonshine glared at Sweetstar. "How is Hollowfoot a traitor, Sweetstar? Tell me!" Sweestar glared at her. "Ask Hollowfoot, himself!" She growled. I look at Hollowfoot, before looking back at Sweetstar, lashing my tail from side to side. "I won't ask him. I don't believe Hollowfoot's a traitor!" Moonshine snapped. Sweetstar rolled her eyes. "Fine, then you can be exiled with him." she said. Moonshine glared at her. You can't exile me! I'm one of the fastest WindClan cats! ''She thought. "Fine, exile me. I'll be just fine without WindClan." Moonshine said. Whiteear's eyes widened. "But you need WindClan, Moonshine!" He rasped. Moonshine glanced at Whiteear, her friend. "Don't worry, Whiteear." She said. "I'll be back." Whiteear pinned his ears against his head. "Really?" He asked. Moonshine nodded. "Really. I promise I'll be back." ''I might not even leave. ''She thought. (sorry for the short chapter!) Chapter Four = Written by LightstormWarrior = Shorepaw... how could you?! I loved you... I thought you were innocent... -Sagepaw to Shorepaw A white tom searched the ShadowClan’s camp with his greenish blue gaze. Finally, he rested. ''I’m doing to much for an apprentice, he thought, training his gaze on Shorepaw. Sagepaw loved Shorepaw to bits. Although they weren’t mates, Sagepaw wished to be. He wished that Shorepaw would also look at him. But no. The tan tom hadn’t - yet. “If you’re not doing anything, Sagepaw, join Bushspring’s patrol!” a dark grey-furred she-cat, Brownfoot, the deputy, commanded him. Sagepaw obliged. The apprentice scanned for Shorepaw’s mentor. There! Bushspring! The white tom padded over to him. Shorepaw’s mentor, Bushspring, nodded curtly to him. Slowly, the patrol began to leave the camp. Bushspring lead the patrol which contained Flamefire, Jinglepaw and Sagepaw to the border. But Sagepaw couldn’t get his mind off the handsome tom, Shorepaw. Shorepaw was a tan tom with lovely, calm ocean-blue eyes. It was a shame that he couldn’t come to the border patrol; Sagepaw would’ve loved to see him make jokes. Sagepaw relaxed at the thought of Shorepaw. Finally, they trotted over to the RiverClan border. A black she-cat with glazed black eyes that had rolled at the back her head lay there. Blood was pouring out of her. But worse of all, there was something Sagepaw couldn’t believe. Standing right in front of her with blood-stained claws was Shorepaw. Shorepaw had killed Ravenstrike?! But why?! Rage flooded Sagepaw. His crush had done this. Impossible. Why would the good-looking apprentice do that? Surely he wasn’t skilled enough to do that. Tail lashing, Bushspring looked rather impressed. Sagepaw couldn’t believe what he was just guessing. Had Bushspring asked Shorepaw to do this? Finally, the tom couldn’t hold his rage now. “Shorepaw... how could you?! I loved you... I thought you were innocent...” Sagepaw really loved him. But to Sagepaw’s surprise, Shorepaw circled around Sagepaw, purring. “And I loved you to.” But this was fake. As soon as he said that, Shorepaw launched at Sagepaw. Wriggling under his weight, Sagepaw trembled. His crush was trying to kill him. Slyly, Shorepaw rasped a tongue on Sagepaw’s cheek. ”I love you to.” He murmured. Sagepaw couldn’t believe his ears. His crush liked him?! “''But I have to kill you...” Sagepaw fumed. Why?! Shorepaw ripped at his throat, and the whole world went black. ''At least I didn’t have to suffer the pain... Category:Peroncat&Wolfy10&LightstormWarrior's fanfics Category:Fan fictions Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions Category:LightstormWarrior’s Fanfics Category:Peroncat's story Category:Heart of the Cats series